Le Coeur Supplicié
by TithenPen0
Summary: After being captured by the Noahs, Kanda's handed over to Tyki, but Tykis' methods of torture aren't exactly what the Earl had in mind. Yaoi with plot. tykixKanda, hints of LavixKanda. Torture. Rape. Consensual sex. etc.
1. piégé

**Yo! **

**Challenge: Thunder**

**There's nothing Particularly Thundery in this chapter, but there will be later. =/ Promise! ^_^**

**Le Coeur Supplicié translates as The Tortured Heart**

**Rated M for Yaoi, torture, blood, sex and violence and possible death of a character towards the end, depending on how it all turns out. Don't worry though! Tyki and Kanda aren't going to die! I couldn't do that! Ever! There will be cute stuff in it too...It won't all be rape and violence. I hope so anyway...**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

**TykixKanda. **

"No! The earl doesn't want him dead yet...he plans to keep him alive and captive for as long as possible. For the sake of an experiment of course..."

"Awk! But! I was looking forward to ripping Tyki's princess apart~!"

Kanda clung to the muffled female voices discussing his fate, in an attempt to stop himself falling asleep. One of them he recognised as Rhode Kamalot, the youngest and in his opinion, the most annoying of the Noah Family. The other was his abductor. LuLubell. He didn't know much about her, bar what little information he'd gathered whilst being held captive, and from that he was surprised she'd been able to outsmart him during the battle.

(random or intentional double space here?) It'd been like this for days now. Drifting in and out of consciousness, unable to feel anything except continuous pain. The only thing he could really count as a blessing was that he found himself unable to form proper words, so at least this way they couldn't try and make him speak. It was, after all their fault.

It felt as though he was being pinned against a wall that wasn't really there. The room itself didn't seem real. It looked as though it was part of a different dimension. Dark, with bright colours scattered about the place, and everything in it, bar himself, the Noah's and an occasional akuma, appeared pixellated. An intoxicatingly sweet smell of sugar and blown out candles filled his lungs and seemed to be the source of what was keeping him so sedated.

Images of the battle flickered through the exorcists' mind causing him to grimace in disgust. It was over quickly. He hadn't been prepared for it and he'd been outnumbered by far. The attack seemed to come from nowhere and Kanda, who'd just completed his mission, was tired and on his way back to headquarters. Still, to lose against a Noah was unforgivable. Something in his mind was telling him that he deserved this torture. It was his fault for not being strong enough, but he knew if he wanted any chance of escape he couldn't succumb to that way of thinking.

**BANG.**

The noise of a door being slammed brought him somewhat back to his senses and he just about managed to open his eyes. There was no longer just the three of them there. The room was now occupied by three more Noahs. Although his vision was still blurry, he managed to identify them as Skin Bollic, the brute who usually attacked him, Tyki Mikk, the most insufferably smooth villain, and the Earl himself.

The very fact that he was in a room with the majority of the people he needed to kill, in such a defenceless state, sent shivers down his spine. What shocked him most though, was that none of them seemed to be paying him any attention, instead were arguing amongst themselves. With nothing else to do, Kanda tried to listen in on their conversation in hopes of gaining some kind of idea of what they were going to do with him.

"What exactly do you intend on doing with him? And where are you going to keep him till then... He can't stay here, it's too dangerous!" Kanda noted that the usually calm and collected LuLubell sounded as though she was beginning to panic.

This induced a chuckle from the Earl, and Kanda felt his hand twitch slightly. The large man was obviously finding this amusing. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Lulu." More laughter. "It'll be a surprise..."

Several of them made noises of disapproval. Kanda's vision was beginning to clear and he could just about get a good picture of them. A grand looking table had appeared and they were all sitting round it. The Earl at the head, Skin to his left, LuLubell to his right, Tyki beside her, and Rhode settled on his lap. All were practically ignoring Kanda, bar the odd glance from any one of them.

"Even So," LuLubell continued "He can't stay here. You're going to have to put him somewhere else 'till you're ready to use him. Rhode won't be able to support this room much longer. It's going to exhaust her...'

"No it won't! I can manage it..!"

Tyki raised an eyebrow at his niece; she was evidently already exhausted but chose not to point that out. "Well Lulu? What do suggest we do with him then? We can't very well let him go... and we can't kill him. He's too... cute to dispose of yet" The smirk grew on his face, and Rhode giggled.

Kanda grunted hearing this, unable to do anything else. _'Perverted bastard, how DARE he!' _

The Earl turned to Tyki and grinned his usual scary looking grin. "Well Tyki-pon! Since you seem to think so highly of him, why don't you and Rhode look after him?" Again with the Earl's laughter.

The pleasure Noah frowned at the Earl, 'I wish you wouldn't call me that...' He looked over at the dishevelled exorcist collapsed against the wall, glaring back at him and smirked. "...He'd make an interesting pet..."

Rhode beamed and took flung her arms round Tyki's neck. "Ouuuuh! We can keep the Princess?! It'll be so good!"

With that the Earl nodded before turning to Skin. 'Right, since that's sorted, skin would you mind?'

Kanda, who was still glaring at perverted Noah, failed to notice the approaching Skin, but when he finally did, it was too late. With one swift hard welt across the head, Kanda was out cold.

**So, like it? I do apologise if it sucks. **

**You should leave a review, i like them! Whether its praise or criticism, i don't mind. It'll make me update faster! I will need reminding to update, because the likely hood is I'll forget about this. =/**

**This challenge was set by englicana by the way. You should go read her stories too. ^_^ She's Sexy. Go love her. **

**Also, i had an idea for a much cuter KandaxTyki. Think i should write it?**

**Thanks! **


	2. Jouer avec moi?

A/N: *sheepishness***** Yo? FORGIVE ME! Please? I know I haven't updated in months, but I PROMISE I'll be better from now on. I've been lazy, and busy and stressed and lacking computer! (R.I.P George- My dear old laptop, may someday ye be repaired!!)

To make up for it I'll make this chapter as long as I can? And maybe throw in a bit of smut, which I hadn't intended on happening quite yet? I'll even write some one shots/drabbles for you if you so wish. I MAY even start mission S.K.F.T.M in this chapter. Who knows? Guess we'll just have to wait and seee. Probably promising more than I can handle…

Also, thank you for all your reviews of the last chapter =D they made me happy. ^_^

AND NOW, on with the story.

* * *

_He was surrounded. Completely and utterl_y _surrounded with no chance of escape. What the hell had happened! How had he let himself be so vulnerable to attack and why had NO ONE detected this and warned him! The walls of Akuma that surrounded him were so densely populated, that all daylight was hidden from him and the only thing he could smell was the stench of rotten flesh and blood. _

_Despite his lack of energy, Kanda did his best to pour every last ounce of his might into mercilessly slaughtering as many of the Akuma that Mugen would allow him. The odds were against him, but that didn't mean he was going down without one hell of a fight. That was when he noticed the sleek female figure watching from the sidelines. Her pale skin and long blonde hair, tidied neatly into a ponytail, which fell over her shoulder all suggested she was human and yet there was an air of pure evil about her that sent shivers down Kandas spine. Not to mention the fact that although she wasn't hiding herself at all, the Akuma hadn't even tried to touch her. _

_The Noah had entranced him, her steady gaze never falling from his own eyes, and the way she seemed so unfazed by everything that was happening around her made him stumble and pay less attention to the Akuma who could kill him at any second. Naturally he paid for his blunder, as the next thing he knew, there was a sharp excruciating pain ripping through his back causing him to cry out in pain. Then Darkness. _

It took Kanda a few minutes to gain his senses and awake properly. There was still a sharp aching pain in the back of his head and he assumed the cause was Skins attack at the end of Noah's meeting. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, only to abruptly shut them, wincing at the blaring daylight. Risking it again, it took them a few more minutes to adjust considering over the past few days they'd become so accustomed to the darkness. Wait, days? Had it been days? It'd felt so much longer than that. He was used to not having eaten in days but now that he thought about it, his stomach was completely empty and begging to be fed.

He groggily pulled himself into a sitting position on what appeared to be a very comfortable bed only to find that again he was being held there by some invisible force which he'd already experienced in the pixilated dimension. He automatically set a hand on his head where the pain was the worst and felt dry blood incrusted on his scalp and hair. Examining the gash, he decided it was nothing that he couldn't handle and quickly scanned the rest of his body to make sure there were no other severe injuries. When he was satisfied, he sat back against the headboard and looked around his prison. He'd expected a lot of things from the Noah's, but this was one thing he hadn't thought possible.

Instead of the typical dark cold cellar, chained to a wall with creepy bones lying about which most villains would usually have kept there prisoners in, Kanda found himself in a rather expensive looking, well furnished bedroom. The four-post bed was made of a dark wood that Kanda couldn't quite identify and decorated with rich red Chinese silk drapes, which matched the bed covers and pillows. The room itself smelt of incense and had a very sleepy feel to it. There was a grand looking dressing table with a huge mirror; that Kanda had before failed to notice. He looked at himself and grimaced seeing the state he was in. Although his injuries were healed, thanks to the Lotus, the blood from them was still staining his skin along with a lot of dirt.

Deciding it was pointless to call for help, he lay back and stared blankly at the top of the bed. Panic suddenly spread over his face as the realization of his situation finally sunk in. Mugen. Where the hell was Mugen and what had they done with his innocence!

Wanting to know what they'd done with his Mugen, he had no choice but to draw attention to himself. 'OI! CUNTS! Get your fucking assess in here and tell me what the fuck you've done with my innocence!' His voice was rough due to the lack of speech and consciousness over the past few days.

There was no instant reply and he called again. 'OI!' was enough this time. _Che, fucking bastards ignoring me. _

Just when he'd given up the door creaked open slowly and a little girl with spiky black hair carrying a pink umbrella stood in the doorway. Rhode Camelot smirked and strutted into the room, standing at the end of the bed. 'Oh? Did Princess sleep well?'

Kanda glared at the Noah and tried to get up, but was pushed back down by whatever was holding him. 'Che…' he said flicking his hair and looking away from her.

'Now now…' She smirked, 'That kind of attitude isn't going to get you anywhere…You should be grateful that Tyki and I took you on...I'm sure Tyki'll make you _very _comfortable.' Although her giggle sounded as normal as any child her age, Kanda couldn't help but notice how creepy it was. Trying to ignore the shudder of disgust it had sent down his spine he looked back at the Noah child and glared piercingly at her. 'What the _fuck_ have you done with my innocence.'

Her smirk deepened. There was that giggle again as she fought the urge to turn that into an innuendo. "Nothing Yet, Princess. Don't you worry. We're keeping it nicee and safe. For now at least."

"Che."

The Japanese boy turned his head and looked away from her almost as though he was huffing. In actual fact he was scared. Not so much for himself, he knew that he could handle a LOT of pain...and whatever injury they did to him would heal pretty quickly, but for Mugen. He couldn't let anything happen to it. He'd never felt as though it was the heart, but if it was, he needed to protect it with his life.

As he'd been lost in thought, he had failed to notice the approaching Road, who was now sitting on the edge of his bed and twiddling a knife in her hand.

'Ne, Princess…Let's play… when you were unconscious I couldn't help but to…" She paused and looked momentarily pensive; as though she were considering her words very carefully, "_experiment _a little." Kanda raised an eyebrow at her and waiting silently for her to continue. "It's just… I noticed from before…when lulu first captured you…and after skin hit you, your wounds seemed to heal pretty fast." His heart sank. "Look what I found out!" she squealed too happily. Waving a hand she forced him back using the invisible binds so he was totally pinned to the bed, unable to move. He gasped and tried his best to resist, but failed. Rolling her eyes, she crawled further up the bed so she was sat beside him.

"Don't you DARE touch me, you little bitch!" The raven-haired teenager practically growled at her. In reply, she giggled and ripped off what remained his shirt, leaving the dirty bandages over his upper chest in place. She made a face of disgust at the sight. "You really are disgustingly dirty… I'd clean you up a little, but I'm sure Tyki will be wanting to _tend_ to you later, and I wouldn't want to take the pleasure from him." Her smirk, and Kandas eyes both widened. "But anyway! LookLook!" Taking her little knife she pressed it firmly against Kandas stomach, dragging it along and ripping the skin as it went. It was only a small gash, not too deep but enough to draw a few droplets of blood. Yuu continued to glare at her, but didn't react to the injury. After cleaning the blood stained blade on the bottom of her skirt she turned to watch his injury. "Now watch what happens!" she said, despite knowing he would know what was about to happen. It took a few minutes, but eventually, new clean skin grew over the wound and it was completely healed. As though it had never happened.

The exorcist sighed and looked away from the injury. "I don't have to explain_ anything_ to you _things_." He said lowly and threateningly. Road smiled childishly and made her way to the bottom of the bed again, lying across it looking up at him. "That's fine. It can be our little secret," She winked at him. "I wont' tell Tyki if he doesn't notice… it might come in as a handy little piece of information for a later date, though there's nothing to stop him finding out himself." She giggled again and continued playing with her knife.

Unable to do anything else, Kanda kept quiet. Observing everything and saying nothing. Sure, it was a hindrance that she knew about it, but in all honesty he was more interested in finding a way out of these bonds, finding Mugen and getting the hell out of there. From what he'd assumed, things were going to get an awful lot worse when Tyki arrived from wherever he was at that minute, so he needed to get out of there before he got back. It would be a plus if he could find out some information whilst doing so, like why they were holding him and why they hadn't instantly destroyed his innocence as they tend to do on the discovery of one.

Having realised he'd zoned out for a moment, the swordsman noticed a few strange noise and looked around for the source. First was Road, still sprawled across the end of the bed, now jabbing that pink umbrella against the drapes, humming the most creepy song he'd ever heard and the fact that she was a child added to its haunting demeanour. Second was the rain pelting hard against a very small window at the other side of the room, mixed with a distant roll of thunder. It made his heart sink with a feeling of hopelessness. Even the weather was against him.

His train of thought was prematurely interrupted by a loud slamming noise coming from another room. Road abruptly sat up and her shocked expression turned to that of pure joy. "Tyki's Home!" With that she bolted out of the room and, or so it sounded, ran down a set of stairs. Escape seemed impossible now.

* * *

Well there you have it! Another chapter! I apologise that I didn't supply what I'd promised - no Tyki Sex or secret mission yet, but it just didn't seem right! I do hope it was worth the wait and not as balls as I'm thinking it is… but y'know! You damned better well appreciate this! I did it instead of revising for my exams! Which I'm going to FAIL. Big time. *DRAMATIC SIGH* Ouh! And did you see what I did there at the end of the chapter!? I mentioned thunder! Hence, I'm beginning to fulfil my mission!

Reviews and stuff are appreciated! ;D x (SLEAZY WINK! wheyhey!)


	3. Peur

**Titletitletitle.**

**Mornin'! **

**Again I have failed to update in a long, LONG time, and for this, I apologise. Hopefully from now on I'll update more often. I aim for once a week over the summer (yea, I'm aware it's already several weeks into the summer.. but shh) till this is done. Well, I intend to publish SOMETHING once a week anyway. If it's not a chapter of this, possibly a one shot or something. You should check those too ^_^**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. The more you review, the more I'll be reminded to actually get this done.**

**On with the story? I think so.. **

_Shit_._ This can NOT be happening_. The raven-haired exorcist looked frantically about the room, trying to suss out some way he could escape. Putting as much strength as he could into it, he tried to force his was out of the invisible bonds that held him to the bed, but needless to say he was unsuccessful. He could hear the voices of the two Noahs downstairs. Talking casually. Laughing. No doubt about him. _Che_.

The swordsman tried to calm himself down. He'd been in tricky situations before and always came out of them triumphantly, so he figured there must be some way of getting out, something he's over looking. Anything…

Before he could get fully indulged in his minds desperate attempts to plan an escape, the teen was distracted by the sound of heavy footsteps nearing the top of the staircase which by the sounds of it, was directly outside his room. The footsteps stopped and Kanda cloaked his emotions, glaring at the door waiting for the inevitable. There was a long, tedious pause, which seemed to last a lifetime, before as suspected the door was pushed and it creaked open. There, now leaning on the doorframe was a ridiculous smug looking Tyki Mikk, in all his Pleasure Noah glory.

Clad in a loose white shirt only half buttoned, tight black trousers and leather boots that came half way up his calves and the most excellent smirk, Tyki settled his gaze on that of his prisoner. In return, Kanda fixed impassive eyes on his captor, refusing to be the first to break the contact. They stared each other out for another few second before Tyki sighed and stood up straight, walking to the bottom of the bed. Leaning on the bed frame, the Noah smirked again. 'I trust my niece has made you...comfortable.' His voice was smooth and unwavering with only a hint of mockery as it usually was. Kanda simply grunted, refusing to look away, for the sake of his own pride.

Tyki smirked and shook his head. 'Now now, that's no way to treat your host… Ah. I see. You must be annoyed that I wasn't here to greet you when you first came round. Well you'll just have to forgive me. In my business you go when you're called. Innocence to break and people to kill…" As the Portuguese man's smirk widened, Kanda couldn't help but feel even more sickened by his presence and everything he stood for. For the fact that Kanda actually allowed himself to fall into this _…man's _capture, he'd never forgive himself.

Tyki, evidently realising he wasn't going to get a more satisfying response from the exorcist, rolled his eyes and moved onto the end of the bed. The smirk returned to his face as he crawled his way up the bed on top of Kanda till their faces were level. Despite his fear of the other, Kanda kept his glare steady and if anything, simply deepened it, refusing to neither speak nor look away from the other.

The Noah sat up, still on top of Kanda so that his weight was all on his lower stomach and his legs were on either side. 'Hmm.' was all that left his lips. The raven haired teen through his disgust at the fact this creature was actually sitting on him, couldn't shake the feeling that every inch of him was being examined and analysed as Tyki's eyes quickly snaked over him. A perfectly sculpted naturally tanned hand swept down over his face, first moving a free bit of hair out of his face and then stroking his cheek sickeningly gently and Kanda couldn't help but flinch away from his touch.

"You really are quite exquisite." Tyki noted rather absent-mindedly as he finished his obvious scrutiny. The smirk returned to his face as he withdrew his hand. "I really do think I'm going to enjoy having you as my captive and depending on how masochistic you are, there's a chance that you'll enjoy it too." Tyki's eyes seemed to darken as his smirk widened, giving him a more menacing appearance. Kanda was determined to keep his cool demeanour despite how sickening the entire experience was. It was bad enough that he actually had a noah straddling him, but now that he was being told what was going to happen, the reality just hit him. 'However, as much as I'd love to fuck you so hard that you're crying in pain and possibly even pleasure right at this very moment, I do have my standards, and quite frankly my dear, you are positively filthy. And not in the good way." He grimaced slightly running a finger along the dirt on his chest. "This really just won't do. I'll send Mimi in to fix you, after which you can prepare yourself for… one _hell_ of a night."

With that, Tyki pushed Kanda's shoulders back on the bed with such a firm grip that it'd be impossible for even the strong exorcist to squirm out of. Before he could voice his protest the other brought his mouth down upon his in a forceful almost suffocating kiss. Before he pulled back, he bit the teenager's bottom lip hard, drawing blood, which trickled down his chin. Dark laughter filled the room as he pulled back, and Kanda, through his disgust and horror caught a glimpse of pure malice on the Noah's face, and for the first time since being there, he actually feared what might happen to him.

* * *

Lavi had found it impossible to sleep the night before, and this was evident from the dark rings that had begun to form under his eyes. He sat on the cold floor next to the bed that wasn't his and pulled his knees to his chest hugging them tighly. It wasn't right, something had to be wrong, and he knew it. Any time he mentioned it to Komui or anyone else round the order, they had simply told him that Kanda had probably just got held up by something and that it was too early to worry. How could they say that though! He was out by himself… and was supposed to be back a week ago and NO one has heard from him. When exorcist's are late back from missions, It usually means something has happened.

It had got to the point where Lavi was so worried about his friend whom, although he'd rather die than admit, he has the hugest crush on, that he'd considered asking bookman if there was anything he could do to find out, despite the fact that would reveal to him that he was actually worried about the exorcist he'd grown so fond of and expose him to all sorts of lecturing and punishment for getting attached. Bookmen weren't allowed to do such things. It just didn't happen.

"Fuck.." Lavi mumbled to himself as he got up and paced the floor of Kanda's room, which he'd conveniently managed to unlock just because he wanted to be there. He needed to find some way of convincing them that it was time to look into it. Allen and Lenalee would surely be worried as well if they knew but both were out on missions so that just pretty much left him to convince Komui. How he intended to go about this however was something he hadn't yet decided. Ultimately, he could just... barge in and demand something be done. Alternatively, he could … try and bag the next mission and instead go to look for Kanda himself, but either way he needed to try something.

Deciding the first was probably his best option; Lavi left Kandas room, locking the door behind him, and went straight to Komui's 'Office'. Not bothering to knock, he threw open the door and barged in. Ignoring the absolute state of the room from several obvious explosions and toppled piles of books, Lavi marched straight up to the desk and glared at a rather startled looking Komui. "L-" The elder man started only to be cut off by Lavi's demands. "Do something." He said through gritted teeth, sounding half determine and half desperate. "I swear, if you don't do something to find him, regardless of the risk, I'll go myself and do whatever it takes till I find him. This isn't RIGHT! He should be home by now! _Please_!" By the end, it was evident that the red head was pleading with Komui opposed to his original intent of demanding it. The Chinese man sat in utter shock at the display. Never had he seen the usual carefree bookman apprentice so passionate about something. Especially some_one. _Seen him, hurting this badly.

Lavi stood there in silence, fighting back the inevitable tears that were threatening to spill out onto his cheeks. "_Please_!" Komui sighed gravely and stood up, taking his coffee cup with him. He paced around the room for a bit, seemingly in thought. Finally he spoke. "It has been too long. You're right. The thing is Lavi, most of out exorcists are out on duty! I can't send you by yourself! If something has happened to him we need a team that's fit to deal with it. Emotionally and Strength wise. In your current state you simply aren't fit to take this kind of mission on! And if we sent you with one of the few other exorcist's that are here… you'd probably end up burdening them due to your state and making the mission more difficult and dangerous!" Komui paused and Lavi's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! How could he treat Kanda's well being like this!

Lavi could feel his face heat up from anger and he couldn't hold back any more. "Aren't you worried at ALL! Yuu could be dead for all we know! If you're not interested in that, what about his innocence! Surely that'll have been broken! What if it was the heart!HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING CALM!" He stopped and looked down, trying to regain his composure and also to wipe a few stray tears from his eyes. Komui watched him, not sure what to say. Walking over to him, he set a hand on Lavi's shoulder, and feeling this, Lavi quickly moved to cling onto the other and bury his face in his shoulder. "Please…" he said though it was muffled by Komui's jacket. Sighing, the elder of the two patted Lavi's back and began to speak, though softer this time. "I'll call Tiedoll tonight… See whom we can get hold of. Of course I'm worried, we just need to be practical. I don't want to lose you too, so please don't do anything…"

Lavi held onto him for another few moments before pulling back, wiping his tears on his sleeve and nodding. "I'm going though.. When you find people, you're not leaving me behind here whilst they're out looking for him. I feel so... so useless." With that, he turned and left the room, and swiftly made his way back to Kanda's.

**Yeah! Well, there it is. Not the best chapter, I'll admit, but it was really awkward to write =/ And took me ages to do so. **

**I'll try and get the next chp out sooner this time. Reviews appreciated ^_^**


End file.
